


Spirit of the Heart

by Fallenprinceloki



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenprinceloki/pseuds/Fallenprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG!!!! I posted a fic!</p><p>Ok well this was written a few months ago. I was feeling particularly down and this came to me. Didn't help that in Revelations Ezio ran past a cemetery that helped trigger the muse. </p><p> </p><p>I was also listening to Terra Solaris by Darkest Hour, if you haven't heard it...I recommend it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spirit of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!!! I posted a fic!
> 
> Ok well this was written a few months ago. I was feeling particularly down and this came to me. Didn't help that in Revelations Ezio ran past a cemetery that helped trigger the muse. 
> 
>  
> 
> I was also listening to Terra Solaris by Darkest Hour, if you haven't heard it...I recommend it.

by *[FallenPrinceLoki](http://fallenprinceloki.deviantart.com/)

The sun sat high in the sky yet the stones remained shaded, cold and desolate. Only bird's kept the dead company. A wraith of shadow stalked through the weathered marble and stone, his robes made no sound in the crisp breeze and his footsteps barely made a crunch of the grass. The canopy of the trees hid him in shadows and little sunlight dared to penetrate it except for one spot. In the furthest western corner sat a tall stone of white polished stone and a single ray of sunlight illuminated the grave. Where others were dark and dreary this one in particular sat like a beacon and soaked up the sun's rays. The flowers that encircled it danced playfully in the breeze. Almost as if they were welcoming their guest with unwavering excitement. The flowers only grew in this spot and were the brightest of yellows that lightened up the dark world, showing the beauty within.

Blades clinked and joints popped as the wraith knelt down, emerging from the shadows. He added his own splash of color to the blanket of yellow, the prettiest flowers of violet. Bowing his head he pulled off his hood. The flowers swayed and moved like the paintings that hung in his home. Reaching out, calloused fingers touched the letters engraved in the stone.

The breeze stopped and the flowers waited.

"I have never feared it. I have always played a dangerous game with death, hidden away from everyone, destined to live out my life in the shadows that I sought. But you…you never let darkness taint your spirit or poison your heart. Neither revenge nor anger ever took root. You always saw the beauty and good in things I could not. For that maestro, you have my undying love."

Bowing his head once more a silver tear of grief finally escaped its confines letting itself fall freely to the earth below.

"Arrivederci old friend. Until death brings us together again."

Pulling on the ebony hood the wraith was swallowed up by shadows, leaving as quickly and silently as he arrived. But he left a part of himself behind that day, in the form of a single white flower that started growing from where his tear met the earth. Not like the others it swayed happily in the returning breeze, a vivacious red mixed with the vivid hues of yellow and violet. The grave of Leonardo Da Vinci was like that of a painter's palate and the assassin had left his mark not only in life but again in death. 

His love; reborn on that pedals of a rose so white that rivaled the purest of snow, love reborn on a grave that he would never forget.


End file.
